<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it suits you by justadreamfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065276">it suits you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox'>justadreamfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Fucking Birthday [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Choking, Gift Fic, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Exchange, beginning relationship, lots of undertones happening here, this is soft though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ichirou's birthday, Stuart isn't leaving, and this has been a long time coming. </p><p>Or, Ichirou finally gets a taste of what he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart Hatford/Ichirou Moriyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Fucking Birthday [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it suits you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts">vertigo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANNA! Ichistu just for you my darling!</p><p>happy fucking birthday you beautiful human!</p><p>Everyone else: please mind the tags - this is not business as usual fare from me. </p><p>(it still soft tho, promise)</p><p>This is the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064835/">what if we made it</a> but happens ah...quite a few years earlier. </p><p>HUGE thank yous to my cheerleader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearecord/profile">likearecord</a> and my beta destroyer <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebelieveanything/">makebelieveanything</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, tense meeting at the end of a long, tense day. It was exactly how Ichirou had not wanted to spend his birthday. But his plans had fallen through after he’d already sent his wife off to her mistress, so why the fuck not get a little business done? Birthday or not, it was just a Wednesday, and Stuart Hatford was in town, which meant it was as good a day as any to drill down on their problems in Chicago. </p><p>What should have been a thirty minute meeting turned into three hours, and he’d had to shut down a couple of uppity underlings - uppity enough that he might have to send someone knocking at their doors with a silencer. Really, all Ichirou had wanted was a big bed, a big dick, and a big glass of good gin to go with it - was it too much to ask not to have to send out hits on his birthday?</p><p>Ichirou knew Stuart was still in the room, but he ignored him, shuffling papers, pointedly thinking about dinner - he could send Lloyd for takeout from Sally’s, or maybe he’d actually go to the restaurant, take a book and have dinner alone: filet mignon, a glass of cabernet and a corner table, and - why was Stuart still here? </p><p>He’d dismissed everyone. He had nothing more to say. He’d said enough, and he didn’t have to explain himself - perks of being <em> Lord </em> Moriyama.</p><p>But Stuart wasn’t shifting, wasn’t standing, was still sitting quietly in the same chair he’d been in for the last three hours, his gaze trained on Ichirou, his mouth shut. In fact, it had been incredibly annoying how quiet Stuart had been throughout the meeting. </p><p>Ichirou stilled and indulged himself in the mental equivalent of a sigh, silent and internal, before smoothing out his face and turning, and <em> oh. </em> </p><p>Stuart’s grey eyes raked over him, heavy with promise, and Ichirou's stomach swooped. They’d been dancing around it for a year, this unspoken thing that Ichirou shouldn’t want, that he couldn’t want. </p><p>That he wouldn’t <em> let </em> himself want.</p><p>Instead he would have steak and wine and read. He would go home, jerk off in the shower, and go to bed - 31 years old and alone. </p><p>“Yes?” Ichirou bit out, not as smooth as he’d like. </p><p>“It’s your birthday,” Stuart said. </p><p>“I am aware,” Ichirou snapped.</p><p>Stuart narrowed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched, and Ichirou’s stomach fluttered again, lower this time, closer to his dick. God fucking damnit he didn’t-</p><p>Ichirou’s thoughts stuttered to a halt as Stuart shoved back from the table and stood up. He wasn’t tall, but he didn’t need to be. The man took up a room with his steely gaze, his chiseled jaw and cheekbones, his dark brown hair styled impeccably, his suit tailored perfectly. Ichirou could only count one breath before Stuart was in front of him, inches from him in fact, his expensive cologne a whisper, his face impassive. </p><p>Stuart lifted a hand slowly, so slowly. Slowly enough that Ichirou could have moved, if he’d wanted, could have stopped him, but he was frozen, pinned to the floor. Stuart paused for the barest moment before wrapping his long, elegant fingers along the edge of Ichirou’s jaw and side of his neck, digging into his cheek and pressing his thumb to Ichirou’s lips. </p><p>“Mouthy,” Stuart said, his voice velvet and caressing, his grip unflinching.</p><p><em> Want </em> shot through Ichirou’s body, and it took every ounce of his self control to remain still. He was unsure if it was the tone of voice or the firm fingers digging into his jaw, or a combination of the two, but it was annoying. </p><p>Except it wasn’t annoying at all. His dick twitched in interest.</p><p>Stuart stepped closer, lips to Ichirou’s ear, the italian wool of his suit brushing against Ichirou’s own, and Ichirou was trying to remember how to breathe. </p><p>“Give me a yes.” It was a question tinged with command. </p><p>Ichirou tensed defensively, forced himself not to chase after Stuart when he pulled back, those impenetrable grey eyes on him again. Stuart waited. Patiently. Calmly. His thumb pressed to Ichirous’s lips still and Ichirou knew the iron fingers tucked under the curve of his jaw were the only thing keeping him on his feet.</p><p>He shouldn’t want this.</p><p>But he did.</p><p>He wanted this.</p><p>Ichi’s shoulders relaxed the moment he gave in. His eyelids fluttered closed as he parted his lips and tucked his chin to let Stuart’s thumb into his mouth, and Stuart pressed into him, his thumb heavy on Ichi’s tongue, and <em> fuck.</em></p><p>It was an unspoken <em> yes, </em> and a moan unfurled in the back of Ichi’s throat. </p><p>Stuart wrapped his free arm around Ichi’s back, pulled him close. “There you are,” he crooned softly. </p><p>Ichi didn’t want to open his eyes. It felt good, the darkness. He hollowed his cheeks, and sucked harder at Stuart’s thumb, and Stuart chuckled lowly. “Okay. That’s good. I’ve got you.” </p><p>Stuart pulled his thumb free and Ichi whined quietly, but Stuart shushed him and turned him around gently. “I don’t want to hear you,” he said in Ichi’s ear. “No more words. You have talked enough today. But if you say stop, I will stop.” Stuart’s hand was tucked against his throat now, and he had Ichi pulled against him, back to front. “First I need you to give me an actual yes. Say it out loud for me now, if you want this.” </p><p>Stuart’s hand tightened on Ichi’s throat and <em> fuck, </em> of course he wanted this. “Yes,” he rasped. </p><p>Stuart responded to his yes by releasing his throat to push fingers into Ichi’s mouth, and then those fingers grasped and pinched his lower lip, teasingly this side of painful. Stuart smeared the spit Ichi couldn’t hold into his mouth any longer across Ichi’s cheek, and Ichi felt it like a caress to his dick. He didn’t realize he was being distracted until Stuart shoved his suit jacket down and off his arms, and once it was gone, so were Stuart’s hands, even as his hips had him pinned against the desk. </p><p>“Hold still, love.” Stuart’s voice sluiced down Ichi in a wave of warmth and he held still. </p><p>There was a moment, the sound of fabric sliding behind him, and then smooth silk across his face, across his eyes, tied tightly around his head. A tie. Stuart’s tie, and the blackness was complete, the tinges of light left his eyelids and he was enveloped, and that took his shoulders down another quarter inch. </p><p>The darkness was good. Stuart’s body flush with his from his ass to his neck was good. </p><p>Just then there were fingers wrapped around his neck again, choking him properly, stretching him and pulling him back against Stuart, and Ichi went willingly, pliant, his cock hard and trapped at an awkward angle in his pants and he couldn’t care less. </p><p>“There’s my boy,” Stuart hummed as Ichi melted against him, as he struggled for breath, as Stuart held him and unbuttoned his shirt, ran fingernails down his chest. Ichi trembled. </p><p>“You say stop, I stop,” Stuart reminded him, his voice a tether. Ichi nodded once. “Good, that’s good,” Stuart hummed, and then he yanked Ichi’s shirt down smoothly and quickly, pulling it and Ichi’s arms behind him in a practiced move that forced Ichi’s chest and face forward and flat on the desk in front him him and he groaned heavily. He couldn’t think, and fuck it felt good not to think. </p><p>He was bent forward in half and his dick was. So. Fucking. Hard. </p><p>Stuart did something with the shirt, securing Ichi’s forearms together behind him, and Ichi only wiggled his wrists enough to know that he couldn’t pull them loose if he wanted to. He sighed heavily then, confined, moored in the dark, sinking smoothly and unencumbered into the desk underneath him as fingertips raked against his back, as those same fingers slid around to the front of his pants to undo his belt. </p><p>Ichi let go. He was stuck and quiet and blind, and with an expert tug his ass was bare and exposed, his cock freed - and <em> yes </em> this was exactly what he wanted. He felt Stuart’s hands like brands as they gripped his ass, spread his cheeks apart, searing him with the heat of touch, and he couldn’t move and he couldn’t think and it was dark and he sank. </p><p>There was a movement behind him as Stuart knelt, and then his tongue was on Ichi’s hole, wet and warm and insistent and it felt <em> amazing. </em> Ichi thought about squirming but he didn’t, because he liked it, because he didn’t want it to stop, so maybe he moaned; he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t a word, was it? A moan wasn’t a word? He tensed, just for a moment, because he didn’t mean to, hadn’t meant to moan - Stuart had said he didn’t want to hear him. </p><p>Ichi had tensed, and the darkness was receding, and fuck he didn’t want it to, but then there was a weight across his back, fine cloth sliding deliciously against his ass, Stuart’s words warm in his ear, “You are good, you are so good, love. You can moan for me. Just no words.” </p><p>Then the weight was gone but a firm hand clasped the back of his neck, anchoring him, and it wasn’t a tongue but something else wet dripping on him now, and that was fine, that was just fine. Ichi groaned as he felt a finger push into his hole, followed by Stuart’s soft words that he couldn’t comprehend, and then he added another finger, fucking him gently. </p><p>He bit his lip, bit back his words, didn’t want this to end as he was fucked methodically by two fingers for an eternity before Stuart added a third. Ichi wanted to bite out that he’d already prepped this morning, that he’d had plans - <em> just fuck him already </em> - but then those clever fingertips curled and brushed his prostate and he keened long and low, and sank and sank and lost track of time. </p><p>Stuart’s fingers pushed into him like a metronome, milking him, his dick throbbing, his arms going numb, the dark swallowing him as those fingers pushed and pushed and curled and curled and then fuck - <em> fuck </em>- he was coming, his body trying and failing to tuck forward, a gasping groan tearing from his throat, his dry orgasm swallowing him up and spitting him back out.  </p><p>Before he could process, before he could think or breathe, he was being hauled up and backwards, his senses overwhelmed with <em> Stuart, Stuart, Stuart </em> as the tremors rolled through him <em> . </em> He was forced to stand, stretched out on wobbly legs as Stuart pushed Ichi’s head back to rest on his shoulder. Ichi shivered helplessly, his teeth chattering briefly at the contrast of his front exposed to the air, his shoulder blades singing against fine wool suiting above his bound arms and - <em> fuck, </em>Stuart’s hard cock was pushing at his ass.</p><p>Stuart thrust into him, bottoming out in one smooth, firm stroke before going still, and Ichi gasped, leaned back against him, the front of his thighs pushed against the desk and Stuart’s hand on his neck again, stroking firm fingers from his chin to his collar bones as Ichi adjusted to the stretch of Stuart’s cock inside him. All else was still, so still, so quiet, but then, after an eternity, Stuart began to move. </p><p>He fucked him slowly, so slowly. Long, rhythmic thrusts, Stuart’s hand caressing Ichi’s neck and fuck, <em> fuck </em>. Ichi turned his face into Stuart’s neck, his bound arms forcing his body to arch. He felt the tears gathering in the silk of the tie across his eyes, and he moaned - a desperate, begging thing that pulled slowly from his lungs. </p><p>Stuart hummed against his cheek. “Yes, let go, I’ve got you.” And with that Stuart’s hips snapped harder, thrusting into Ichi in a new, unyielding rhythm, sliding against his already sensitive prostate. Stuart closed one hand tightly around Ichi’s throat, cutting off his air, slid the other one down his chest to grip his leaking cock, to stroke him fast and rough, and Ichi was overwhelmed, sensation coming at him from every direction as he gasped for breath and floated in darkness and drowned in Stuart, his arms pinned behind him and his mind blissfully blank as another orgasm prowled through him. </p><p>Ichi thrust forward desperately and disjointedly into Stuart’s hand, and Stuart whispered a litany in his ear, “Yes love, I’ve got you, I do, look at you, let go, fuck, you are beautiful, so beautiful, a shining star, go, let go, I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you,” and Ichi’s orgasm roared over him, lifted him up as he arched harder against Stuart, and all at once Stuart’s hand on his dick was too much and not enough and everything all at once. </p><p>He cried out, his cum striping across the papers on his desk. Stuart released his neck and his cock and bent him forward, fucking into him faster as Ichi clenched around him, shuddering. Ichi rode the waves of his orgasm out in the dark, his face shoved into the sticky mess and the papers and the smooth, cherry wood as Stuart fucked him, unrelenting, grip tight on Ichi’s bound arms. </p><p>Ichi was humming low and steady, his whole body buzzing, his heart singing, and he was lost to the sensations until Stuart gripped his ass cheeks, fingers digging in as he came, filling Ichi up, setting him free. </p><p>For a minute, Stuart didn’t move - his hands resting gently on Ichi’s back, their breathing synchronized, their bodies connected. It was quiet and still and Ichi was floating away.</p><p>Ichi processed the moments after that in a daze...Stuart pulling out...the sound of latex pulled off and tied...careful fingers tugging Ichi’s pants back into place and fastening the button….gentle hands gathering him up and off the desk and then lowering him down to the floor...Stuart working his shirt free and releasing his arms as he was settled between Stuart’s legs. </p><p>His shoulders and elbows ached pleasantly from the restraint and he flexed his fingers as pins and needles tickled his skin.</p><p>Finally, careful, confident fingers came to the back of his head, the tie released and dropped, but Ichi didn’t open his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulled him back against Stuart’s chest, and Ichi sighed deeply. He was safe and he didn’t want to try to crawl out of the darkness just yet. Stuart’s fingers smoothed his hair, running from brow to the loose ends tucked behind his ears, and he liked this, oh he liked this very much. </p><p>“Happy birthday Ichirou,” Stuart said, that velvet, caressing tone coloring his words, and Ichi opened his eyes for just a moment. </p><p>Stuart tucked a finger under his chin and lifted his face, and Ichi was boneless in his arms. Stuart kissed him - it was their first kiss and it was soft and gentle and long and left Ichi breathless, and oh - <em> oh </em> - he was so, so fucked, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. </p><p>Ichi closed his eyes again, curling up against Stuart for many minutes before he murmured into the lapels of Stuart’s suit, saying the thing he had never said out loud, “I think I would like to be beaten. Flogged, I mean. Next time.”</p><p>Stuart’s hand stilled for the smallest moment, and then he was stroking Ichi’s brow again. </p><p>“That can be negotiated,” Stuart said against his hair.</p><p>Ichi hummed then, warm and happy. “But for tonight - dinner, and then...stay?”</p><p>Stuart wrapped his arms tighter, and Ichi could hear the smile in his voice when Stuart said, “I’d like that very much, Ichi.”</p><p>And that was, oh. </p><p>That was so much. </p><p>That was yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me up on tumblr - <a href="https://justadreamfox.tumblr.com/">justadreamfox</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>